The technique mentioned above and from which the invention is developed is previously known, e.g. from the patents FR No. 2 383 074 or SE No. 8000140-7. In the technique according to the cited patents, the film is anchored to the new goods aggregate by the film being wound a turn with overlap round the aggregate.
The known technique is complicated, however, and requires extensive means for guiding the film wrapping movement, or complicated devices for manipulating the film web for anchoring it, and the film cannot be parted before the first wrapping turn.
The invention may be regarded as being based on the technique mentioned, and has the object of providing an improved and simplified anchorage of the stretch film to the new goods aggregate which is to be wrapped with the stretch film. A further object is to provide a method and apparatus allowing parting the film before the wrapping of film round this aggregate has taken place. A further object is to provide a method and apparatus which, with the aid of the film anchorage, provides improved holding together of the articles in the goods aggregate in the ready-wrapped goods aggregate.